Date Interrupted
by NekonoKatzen
Summary: After Satoshi wins a bet against Dark, Daisuke is forced to go on a date with him. Only, unbeknownst to them, it looks like they're not going on their date alone. SatoDai.


Ohmigod! My first DNAngel fic (normally write for MK)! Umm... this was written on a random spur of insperation at, like, 3am. So needless to say, it's insane. Though, I rather like how I wrote Emiko XD

Disclaimer: Bunny-sensei and probably Asuka owns DNAngel. I own nothing. Except the computer I typed this on.

**Warnings: Sato/Dai, insane Emiko, possible OOCness (especially at the end), one-shotness.**

Um... enjoy!

* * *

Emiko Niwa tensed and shrieked in annoyance as she watched her son talking to the child from their rival family.

"Don't worry, they're fine." Her husband said, hiding with her behind the bush.

"No, it's not fine. I don't want my little Dai-chan associating with that kid. He's dangerous!"

Her husband peeked through the bush's branches, "They're just talking…"

"But it's a date! A _DATE_!" Emiko yelped and flailed as Kosuke looked around nervously and tried to get his wife to calm herself. "I don't mind if Dai-chan likes a boy, as long as it's not _THIS_ ONE!"

Daisuke turned toward the bush a few yards behind the bench he was sitting on, "What was that?"

"Hmm?" Satoshi sat down next to Daisuke and gave him the drink he had just bought him.

"I thought I heard something in that bush…"

Daisuke's Granddad popped in between Kosuke and Emiko to join them in spying, "Emiko… please be quieter. They'll find us. And it's not like this date was Daisuke's idea."

"I KNOW!" Emiko breathed heavily. "That makes it worse! My poor Dai-chan…"

This whole situation had begun a few weeks earlier when Dark had made another bet with Satoshi: if Satoshi got to the Heart of the Ages before he did, then he could go on a date with Daisuke. To Dark, this bet was nothing more than a joke, brought on by his uncanny knowledge of the building and him being in the mood to toy with the inspector. He had assured the objecting Daisuke that there was, undoubtedly, no way he could lose. Of course, what he hadn't counted on was Satoshi knowing the building equally as well and being absolutely set on winning. It had been _quite_ the shock to both Daisuke and Dark when they arrived at the location, only to find Satoshi standing in the middle of the room, a satisfied smirk plastered across his face. The joke, it seems, was on them.

"I'm gonna give Dark the scolding of a lifetime when I see him again!" Emiko shrieked once again as she saw Satoshi rest his arm on the back of the bench, behind Daisuke. "You see that? He's making the moves on my little Dai-chan!"

"It's just like Romeo and Juliet…" Kosuke looked down at the ground in front of him, "The children of two enemy families falling in love, despite the protests of their relatives." He ran a hand through his hair. "It's true love that has no boundaries."

"Kosuke…" Emiko stared at her husband with worshipful eyes, "That's so romantic!" She pounced him and gave him a great big kiss before realizing something, "But wait… in Romeo and Juliet both of the kids die!"

"Oh yeah…" Kosuke smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, "I guess that's true…"

"Daisuke! Mommy is coming, sweetie!" She tried to get up and run to her son, but was pulled back down by the two Niwa men.

Satoshi looked at the bush out of the corner of his eye and thought, "Was that… Niwa's mother? Hmm…" He brushed some of his bangs out of his face and leaned in close to his companion's ear, whispering, "Niwa-kun…"

Daisuke's body jerked, "Y… yes?" He turned and met Satoshi eye-to-eye.

Satoshi put his hand on top of Daisuke's and looked lustily at the other boy. "Can we…"

"Eh?" Daisuke felt himself begin to sweat as his heartbeat quickened.

Satoshi brought himself closer to Daisuke's blushing face, just centimeters away from a kiss. He smirked as the bush behind them emitted an angry screech and a round of hushings. "Can we… go for a walk?"

Daisuke nearly fell off the bench. "A walk… sure!" He hopped up and sighed in relief. He had thought that Satoshi wanted something more, well, inappropriate.

"Excellent." Satoshi stood up as well and began to walk down the park's cobblestone path, Daisuke by his side.

"Eek! They're on the move!" Emiko put on a microphone headset, "With! Trowa! Where are you?"

Trowa, in bird form and wearing a mini-headset of her own, reported back, "We're about ten or twenty feet above them!"

"And the camera?"

Trowa looked back to With, who was struggling to fly and carry the pointing-down camera strapped to his midsection. "It's ready to broadcast!"

"Great!" Emiko grabbed the pack she had brought and pulled out a mini-TV and receiver, then turned them into the aerial camera's signal. "Now no matter WHERE they go, we can watch them!"

Kosuke stared in amazement at the equipment. "Don't you think this is a bit much?"

"NEVER! Anything to protect my Dai-chan!"

Satoshi and Daisuke walked in awkward silence for a while before Satoshi finally broke it, "Niwa…"

"Daisuke."

"Eh?" Satoshi gave him a puzzled look.

"You can call me Daisuke." The redhead smiled sweetlyat the other boy.

"Okay… Daisuke…"

"Can I... call you Satoshi?"

"Um… sure." Satoshi turned his attention to the ground. "Daisuke… why… did Dark make this bet with me?"

"I don't know, actually." Daisuke chuckled nervously, "I think it's because he's a show off!"

Satoshi wanted to chuckle at the statement in agreement, but managed to keep his composure. "You two seem to… get along…"

"Yeah. I guess we do. Though, sometimes it's a relief when he decides to go to sleep!" Daisuke laughed.

"He sleeps often?"

"Yeah. Specially when he thinks what I'm doing is boring." Daisuke tilted his head to the side. "Doesn't Krad sleep?"

"Rarely. He's almost always with me, torturing me. Though…" He crossed his arms in front of him, "he's been oddly quiet today. Thankfully."

"Oh…" Daisuke looked toward the sky and froze in place as he noticed two familiar figures and a camera hovering above him, "ACK!"

"WE'VE BEEN FOUND OUT!" Trowa yelped.

"ABANDON THE MISSION!" Emiko ordered at the other end. "ABANDON THE MISSION!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Trowa turned and began to quickly fly away, followed by a nowhere-near-as-fast With.

"Kyuuuu…" With whimpered and panted as he tried to catch up with Trowa.

"Oh god…" Daisuke hid his face in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Satoshi looked back at Daisuke, who was still covering his face and mumbling something about psycho family members.

"Ah!" Daisuke snapped back to attention and jogged up to Satoshi, laughing nervously. "It's nothing!"

"I see." Satoshi raised an eyebrow at his companion, turned, and began walking again.

"You know, this date is really nice!" Daisuke blurted out.

Satoshi gave Daisuke a surprised look, "It _is_?"

"Yeah! Whenever I go out with Riku I always end up doing something wrong, and she ends up mad at me, and then she screams at me. This is a nice change!"

Satoshi snickered slightly, "I suppose it is." He peeked at his watch, "Oh. It looks like our date is coming to a close."

"Eh?"

"It's almost seven thirty. The agreement was that we'd part at that time."

"Oh! Well, it's been really nice hanging out with you and…" Daisuke's eyes widened as he found his sentence cut off by a kiss.

Daisuke looked at Satoshi with a stunned expression as Satoshi pulled away. "Satoshi-kun... that was..."

The blue haired boy smirked, "Just getting the most out of the bet. See ya." He turned and walked off, passing a glaring Emiko who was now hiding behind a tree.

"DAISUKE!" Emiko sprinted over to her dazed son. "Oh, my little Dai-chan! How DARE that boy steal your first kiss!" She hugged her son, but didn't get a response from him. "Dai-chan? Dai-chan? Are you all right? WHAT DID THAT BOY DO TO YOU!"

Daisuke stared dreamily at the place where Satoshi had been moments ago, a slight blush coloring his cheeks. "Sato…shi…" He sighed happily.

"OH MY GOD! He's braindead! That Hikari kid shorted out his brain!" Emiko clung to the spacey Daisuke.

"Emiko, he is _not_ braindead." Her father tried to assure her.

"He is! LOOK at him!" She shook Daisuke, who muttered out the name of the other boy once again.

"He's in love…" Kosuke patted Daisuke's head.

"DAI-CHAN!" Emiko turned her son towards her and looked him in the eyes. "You like Riku! RI! KU!"

"Sato…shi…"

"No! RIKU!" and with that, a distraught Emiko dragged her son off, Kosuke and her father shaking their heads behind her.

* * *

A friend of mine wants me to make this a multi-chapter date fic, but... we'll see about that XD So, that's all for now! Please R & R! 


End file.
